


Слёзы-хрусталь

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Happy Ending, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: «Хватит уже, — повторяет в тысячный раз Вакана, болтая ногами над обрывом. То ли Ямабуки, то ли реальность — слушаются».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Лиричный недопсиходел и флаффный укур, уползание Ямабуки и Рихана, нарушение таймлайна. По заявке сокомандника; написано на фб16 для команды fandom NnM 2016.

Ночь темна, лиса хитра, слёзы в подушку — чистый хрусталь, покоящийся на дне озера.

Отними голову от подушки, поцелуй любимого мужа, уйди из дома. В даль, в болезнь, в Ад.

Муж, сокровище, останется в печали и растерянности. Клан его, правда, будет доволен.

Хотела ты первого или второго, мечущаяся душа? Неважно. В тёмном-тёмном Аду попадёшь к властелину его, в горящем пламенем величии Сэймея встретишь ту самую лису. Умрёшь ещё раз.

После возрождения будешь послушной куклой, вновь коснёшься сладких губ уже не своего мужа, рассмеёшься тому маленькому счастью, что не могла ему дать. Проживёшь, Ямабуки, несколько счастливых минут перед самой дикой, невозможной, предрешённой смертью.

Не своей.

Своя смерть — такая мелочь, право слово. И не заплачет безвременье твоими хрустальными слезами, свершился круг, ушёл Второй, ушёл Рихан яростный, красивый, добросердечный. И внука теперь воспитывает дед, и однажды они вновь научатся смеяться.

***

— Нет, — говорит Вакана. — Забудь.

Реальность подёргивается дымкой, круг не замкнулся, шаг не сделан.

— Хватит уже, — повторяет в тысячный раз Вакана, болтая ногами над обрывом. То ли Ямабуки, то ли реальность — слушаются.

Светит солнце, блики его играют на поверхности озера. День. Лето. Они сидят рядом, Ямабуки и девушка Вакана — человек, случайная подруга.

То, что Ямабуки слишком миролюбива и общается с людьми, ей тоже ставят в вину. Впрочем, её главная вина перед кланом куда страшней. Год идёт за годом, Ямабуки отчаянно пытается вновь и вновь совершить такое простое, такое невозможное... Всё сужается круг неодобрения, слухи как камни — уже не в спину, уже в лицо. Ещё немного — и только бежать в ночь. Глотая слёзы, целуя мужа, оставляя лишь запах цветов на память.

Не можешь подарить наследника, так подари свободу?

— Эй, иногда это случается. И люди продолжают жить. Вместе. Ёкаи, думаю, тоже. — Бок у Ваканы тёплый, слова уверенные. — Он любит тебя. Так береги его своей любовью.

Вакана вообще много чего говорит — и делает своими словами. Будто это она живёт столетия. И который год Ямабуки не может бросить Рихана.

Оставить встречи с подругой тоже не выходит. У Ваканы смешливые глаза, доброе сердце и красивая улыбка. Это всё можно бы пережить, уйти. Но Вакана крепко сжимает её руку и вновь убеждает не сдаваться. Но ведь той жить всего один человеческий срок, можно подождать. Прежде чем самой бежать-бежать прочь, пусть в Ад, пусть в безвестие и наконец безвременье, оставив драгоценного своего.

Так, балансируя между одним и другим будущим, Ямабуки приходит в равновесие от встреч с Риханом и Ваканой.

Однажды случается закономерное.

***

Когда Рихан и Вакана встречают друг друга — уж не думала ли Ямабуки, что тот ни разу за ней не проследит? — стороны смыкаются в одну фигуру. Может, это происходит постепенно, может, две колеблющиеся реальности мгновенно схлопываются и рождаются вновь — уже единой.

Больше нет покоя. Нет и страха. Нового осуждения кланом — вдоволь, но это и не вновь. И действительно неважно, потому что Рихан преклоняет перед Ямабуки колени, берёт за руку и благодарит: «Спасибо, что не ушла», кивает Вакане: «Благодарю, что удержали её, когда я не смог бы». Вакана краснеет, но отвечает ему без тени сомнений.

А вот что Рихан говорит клану, остаётся между ними и его Страхом. Что шепчет двум дорогим женщинам — скрыто в сиянии сакуры, умиротворённых улыбках, полутени от распахнутых сёдзе.

Ямабуки цветёт, реальность пляшет, года закручиваются в круговерть, души заплетаются в косы. Молчаливое недовольство клана стихает с первым криком новорождённого. У маленького Рикуо две счастливые мамы, гордый отец, улыбающийся проказник-дед и громадный, всполошенный, восхищённый клан. Целый мир людей и ёкаев — перед любопытными жадными глазами.

Где-то в Аду, несомненно, растут новые планы Сэймея с его лисицей-матушкой, прорываются ядовитыми побегами в земной мир. Только на страже Нурарихёны. И будущий Третий тоже растёт быстро-быстро, как обычный человеческий ребёнок. Он любит играть, проказничать с друзьями, чтобы мамы не плакали и всю свою огромную семью. Пусть ёкай лишь на четверть — по духу и силе истинный Нурарихён. А значит уничтожить мир будет не так-то просто.

Что же до хрустальных слёз Ямабуки — те давно высохли.


End file.
